Inner trims for vehicles are known that integrate lighting devices which comprise a set of LED point light sources, such that said LEDs are concealed between the layers of the inner trim.
The light emitted by the LEDs is transmitted to the inside of the vehicle either through openings made in the decorative lining or through the decorative lining itself with the use of translucent decorative linings. Thus, in this case the decorative lining allows transmitting the light while at the same time concealing the lighting device. One example that describes this solution is patent WO2014029802.
However, in this case the fact that the light must cross the decorative lining causes a diffusion effect that generates undesired halos, loss of definition of the points of light, loss of intensity, and consequently is detrimental to the quality of the decorative illumination obtained.
In view of the above, the subject matter of the invention relates to an inner trim with decorative illumination in the form of well-defined points of light, generated by point light sources integrated between the substrate and the decorative lining, such that said decorative lining conceals the light sources when they are off, and such that it allows an illumination of variable intensity depending on the angle of vision of the occupant with respect to the points of light, such as to obtain a sparkling effect.